


The King's Landing Job

by NaomiGnome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But I have no impulse control and the plot bunnies keep making babies, F/M, Leverage AU, Not Beta Read, The Leverage AU nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiGnome/pseuds/NaomiGnome
Summary: Grifter. Muscle. Thief. Hacker. Mastermind.Jaime. Brienne. Arya. Bran. Tyrion.When the system failed, Catelyn brought the five together to avenge her husband. Now they're stuck with each other, but they only complain a little.A series of Leverage AU one-shots that have very little to do with actually conning people and more to do with the debauchery that comes with choosing the best criminals in Westeros for family.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The King's Landing Job

**Author's Note:**

> I love Leverage. I have a gaping hole in my heart from S8. I spend all my time reading Braime fics. It was about time I wrote one.

“Tyrion,” the Stark matriarch might’ve hailed from the Riverlands, but her blue eyes were as cold as the North she married into. 

“Lady Catelyn,” Tyrion greeted, gripping his wineglass a little tighter, “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have a job for you,” she replied shortly. “My husband was murdered, falsely accused of treason, and executed for it.”

The introduction went without saying, after all, it was Tyrion’s family that had technically swung the killing blow. He took a long drink, the Red Arbor sliding easily down his throat.

“As I recall, whatever was done in court is done, and I certainly don’t have the power to change that.”

“The job I need is beyond the law.” Catelyn replied, “I need closure. I know nothing will ever bring Ned back; but he deserves justice.”

“And you think.. I can give your dead husband...justice?” Tyrion peered at Cat over his wine glass. 

“I know you orchestrated that plan that kept your niece alive. Cersei is smart, but there was no way she could’ve pulled that off.” 

“Ah, yes, and now that you’ve brought that up, what makes you think I will exact ‘closure’ in your name, against my own family.”

“They hate you more than they hate me.” Cat said simply. “And they’re bad people, which, against my better judgement, you decidedly are not.”

Tyrion gravely raised his cup towards her a salutation, took a long swill and said, “Say I do, take up your crusade, I am but half a man, my lady, this kind of justice requires a team of trusted individuals with a very high skill set. Deceit, and strength and who knows what else. I don’t readily have those at my disposal, and I cannot especially pull them from the very family we are trying to triumph over.”

Catlyn pursed her lips at his tone but pulled a sheaf of folders from her bag. “Here, these are the best of the best in their skill set. Muscle, hacker, thief.”

“My lady, two thirds of this team are your own children.”

“They are the best in their field. And there is almost no better motivator than love of their wronged father.”

“You mean vengeance.” 

Cat shrugged as Tyrion shifted through the folders, the details falling into place, knowing the pieces he had to play with. “I will say, Cat, that this is an extensive foray of skills, but you are missing a crucial element.” 

Cat looked at him, eyebrow raised. 

“You need someone who can blend in the open with finesse.”

Cat gave a little hum with her lips before saying with a pointed look, “Well, you want the best right? Then you know who would be the best.”

*****

Jaime Lannister had not seen his family in a good year and he had been perfectly content to leave it that way. His family had always brought him trouble, although it took a long time for him to notice it, it was trouble. Even now, in the back alleyway of this god fore-saken museum, his family name was giving him trouble as he stared down three goons who were clearly looking for a fight. 

“You know, Lannister, your brother owes us quite a pretty penny. Baratheons don’t shit gold like you guys though.” 

Jaime grimaced at the thought of ever considering the pig that was Robert Boratheon, his “brother”. He only had one brother, and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his short ass since--

One thug swung, and Jaime dodged with what he believed to be an exemplary amount of grace. He did not account for the other two, who also moved in. Quite cowardly, really, to go in all at once. Not at all like--- he took a punch to the jaw and rough kick at the ribs. 

He looked up once to meet the soles of his attackers with a brave face, but it never came. He pulled himself up roughly off the ground only to see his attackers being dispatched with clear efficiency by the spirit of the Warrior himself. One attacker was tossed easily to the alley wall. Another kicked quite soundly in the head. The third one seemed to have assessed brute strength wasn’t the best course of action, had procured a knife from somewhere and blindly charged. The Warrior disarmed him, procured his own knife from where, Jaime didn’t know, promptly drove into the assailants thigh and knocked him out cold. 

Jaime could not take his eyes off the Warrior, who had stopped moving and was now standing among the fallen bodies like a vision off the Sept’s walls. By the Seven, that’s a woman. Jaime thought in awe, the Warrior is a woman. 

Long legs, grim face, eyes so blue they could only be celestial. Jaime swallowed hard.

And then a voice from behind her spoke, “This is him? He’s certainly not as impressive as you or mom made him out to be.” 

The owner of the voice was a slight girl he recognized from inside the museum, she had been accompanied by a boy in a wheelchair. The boy in question was present, his eyes boring eerily into Jaime. The Warrior girl remained silent, opting for dragging his assailants against the wall and petting the down for additional weapons. 

“Well, he is, although I am a little surprised. I would’ve thought that he would be able to hold himself up in a fight; he was always the best in fencing. Well, no, he’s always been the best at making the right faces at the right people.” a familiar voice answered. 

Tyrion emerged from behind the two silhouettes. “Hello brother, have you missed me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an excuse for me to write Jaime in constant awe of Brienne? Yes.


End file.
